


Together

by outtathisworld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Modern AU, Modern Era, Multi, PWP, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtathisworld/pseuds/outtathisworld
Summary: Modern AU. Bianca comes back from a business trip and her lovers welcome her home.
Relationships: Bianca Davri/Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras, Female Hawke/Bianca Davri, Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> Thank you so much kaijuburgers for beta! <3
> 
> Happy Birthday in advance, Manka!
> 
> The hopefully optional background:
> 
> Part of my yet to be written modern au story, where Marian Hawke has luminous blue eyes, that everyone takes as a mark of a curse, which is why Hawke wears sunglasses everywhere she goes. Varric owns the Hanged Man Bar, where he secretly helps people with Hawke. Hawke decides to take revenge on Bianca for marrying someone other than Varric, but ends up kissing her instead. And in the end the three end up together in relationship depicted here.
> 
> [ Modern Marian Hawke aesthetic (Tumblr)](https://ironbullsvitaar.tumblr.com/post/644496747273617408/modern-fhawke)

Hawke leaned against the grey brick wall of the bar- the Hanged Man it was called-and took a deep drag out of her cigarette. She slouched next to the back entrance to the bar and watched the smoke disappear into the black night air. It was this same back alley she had first time kissed Bianca, her best friend’s girlfriend. Except now Bianca was also her girlfriend, and that best friend her boyfriend

Work took Bianca away for long periods of time, so they were mostly in an open relationship, though neither Varric or her felt the need to look elsewhere. She still felt her lips tingling from the kiss Varric had pressed on her lips when she had told him she was going for a smoke.

Though she didn’t want to admit it, she knew she was nervous. Their girlfriend was coming back home today and they had agreed to meet at the Hanged Man to close up. She lit a second cigarette, waiting. Bianca always used the back entrance, a fact that Hawke had taken advantage of many times.

When she heard footsteps she looked up, seeing Bianca walking towards, a smile on her face. Hawke smiled and stubbed her half smoked cigarette, straightening from her slouch, undoubtedly smiling like an idiot.

Bianca stepped into her arms, but turned her lips away, making her kiss land on her cheek. “No kisses for you until you’ve eaten a breath mint or ten. I hate the taste of cigarettes.” she said, holding her close nonetheless. ”The smell is bad enough. Varric still hard at work?”

Hawke laughed. “Yes, playing poker with Isabela. Losing our hard earned money,” she said, rolling her eyes, both of them knowing Varric did his best to lose to Isabela as discreetly as possible-the woman was always on her last coin.

“Then let’s go get him. I have… business… with him. And you…” Bianca said sultrily. “Have business with some breath mints,” she continued and laughed at Hawke’s disappointed expression. 

Bianca gave a quick peck to Hawke’s lips and turned to leave before the other could deepen it. “See you later. We’ll be at the apartment.” she said winking as she sashayed away.

Hawke sighed, her lips tingling from the peck. She needed to find something to wash away the taste asap. She needed to get to the apartment on top of the bar as quickly as possible or they’d start without her.

***

When Hawke stepped into Varric’s apartment, she stopped for a moment at the sight that greeted her. Varric was there, sitting in one of the armchairs, with his head thrown back and eyes closed. His deliciously hairy thighs spread to accommodate the dwarf woman between them. Bianca’s hair was in a messy, hastily made bun in order to keep it from getting in the way of her deep throating Varric’s nice and wide cock. Hawke felt herself grow wet at the sight and for a moment she just watched as Bianca worked him, eager, beautiful lips wrapped around Varric’s hard as stone dick.

Varric thrust his hips seemingly on instinct, and Bianca choked a little, drawing back and instead mouthing at his cock to catch her breath. Varric’s eyes opened and he looked lazily at Hawke. 

“You are late.” Varric smirked at her. Hawke huffed and started to quickly unlace her combat boots, cursing at herself for taking so long. Her partners’ moans and groans got too much for her and she just yanked her shoes away and gave up on getting rid of the rest of her clothes. She kneeled next to Bianca and kissed her hungrily, chasing the taste of Varric in her mouth. Distantly she heard Varric moan, but her focus was on the lips absolutely devouring hers and the hands in her short raven hair. 

They stopped briefly to throw away Hawke’s ever present sunglasses, revealing the cursed blue of her eyes. Hawke hesitated for a moment before falling back into the kiss, knowing her partners didn’t care, so she shouldn’t either. Varric seemed content to watch them lazily from where he was sitting, his gaze arousing her as she fought for control of the kiss with Bianca.

Finally they parted, panting, staring at each other in the eye. Then they smirked and moved their predatory gazes on Varric. Varric looked a bit taken aback at the sudden attention, but under their gazes his cock twitched in interest, only slightly softened after being so cruelly abandoned. 

Both women started to worship the cock with their tongues, Varric groaning at the sensation. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tongues laving at his cock, pumping into each other at first accidentally, then on purpose. Hawke continued down to lap at his balls, before sucking one to her mouth. She squirmed her tongue under the weight and to her satisfaction heard Varric groan as if in pain.

“Fuck, fuck, stop…” he said, pushing the eager women off. “I’m going to come if you keep doing that. Normally I’d be okay with that, but I really want to fuck tonight.” The women looked at him, their lips swollen from pleasuring him and kissing. Varric groaned at the picture they made and couldn’t help but imagine his ladies covered in his come. But that wasn’t for tonight.

“Condoms?” Varric croaked, and Hawke smirked as she procured one from her jean pocket. She quickly opened it and expertly put it on Varric’s cock. Without a pause Bianca got on his lap, facing the room, giving Hawke a clear show of his cock sinking into her eager, wet pussy. Varric kept his eyes on Hawke’s hungry gaze as he felt Bianca’s tight walls envelope him. 

Hawke knew she was staring, but Varric’s cock looked so good sinking into Bianca. She stared shamelessly at Bianca riding Varric as her fingers sneaked towards her own aching cunt.

She got in a stroke, maybe two, before Varric admonished her. “Fingers out, Hawke. You’re not coming on your fingers tonight.” Reluctantly Hawke took her hand out of her trousers. “Come on, I know you want a taste.” he said, spreading Bianca’s vulva with his fingers, with him still deep inside her. Hawke immediately obeyed and started licking the inviting cunt spread out so nicely for her. She loved the feel and taste of her girlfriend’s pussy and got to work eagerly, as Varric fucked Bianca, keeping her in place as his hips thrust into her. Hawke’s tongue snaked down to lick at the rim of her stretched hole and the cock stretching it, making Varric stop for just a moment to groan. Then she returned to her girlfriend’s clit, tongue straying a time or two to where her partners’ were joined. She loved the taste of them together. 

Bianca’s moans got more and more desperate as she got closer and closer to her peak. Hawke knew the signs by heart, and when she grew quiet and tense under her tongue she knew Bianca was coming. She shook as she slowly came down, Varric coming to the spasms of her cunt around him.

Hawke watched as her lovers came down from their orgasms, Bianca resting against Varric’s chest. Her own core was aching, only the promise of their praise keeping her from sliding a hand in her pants and bringing herself off. She was rewarded when Bianca smiled at her in a certain way. Way that she knew promised good things. 

“Get rid of your clothes, Hawke.” Bianca purred. “The night’s not over yet.” Hawke was quick to do as told, her cunt pulsing with need. Bianca got up from the chair and guided her to lay down on the floor as she kissed her passionately. Distracted by the kisses, she moaned as one of Varric’s thick fingers entered her. Bianca kept kissing her, her hands caressing and squeezing her breasts at the same time.

It didn’t take long for Hawke to come, especially when Bianca kissed her way down her body to messily suck at her clit. She shook under her lovers as they took her apart, Varric fucking her roughly with two of his fingers.

It took Hawke some time to come down, but there was no rush. She was safe there, wrapped in the arms of her lovers. 

“Let’s take this to bed, I’m way too old to be sleeping on the floor.” Varric said a bit grouchily and got up, exaggeratedly stretching his back. They moved to the bed with promises of back massages when they woke up.


End file.
